


thin lines

by nonpolar



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonpolar/pseuds/nonpolar
Summary: Taehyun is so sweet, so lovely, so eager to please that it makes Yeonjun’s heart hurt. He could tell Taehyun to kill for him and he’d grab the first weapon in sight, ask for a star and Taehyun would go up and get it with his bare hands, suggests that Taehyun lets him sit on his face and Taehyun lays back and begs him to.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	thin lines

**Author's Note:**

> i will build taejun nation with my bare hands if i have to

Taehyun is so sweet, so lovely, so eager to please that it makes Yeonjun’s heart hurt. He could tell Taehyun to kill for him and he’d grab the first weapon in sight, ask for a star and Taehyun would go up and get it with his bare hands, suggests that Taehyun lets him sit on his face and Taehyun lays back and begs him to.

Yeonjun stares down at Taehyun from where he’s straddling his chest, tucking one of Taehyun’s stray hairs behind his ear. “You’re sure? I won’t be gentle.” 

“Come here,” Taehyun says, using his grip on Yeonjun's ass to push him forward and settle his mouth under Yeonjun’s hips.

Yeonjun goes hot as he feels Taehyun’s stubble on his inner thighs, the skin there sensitive. Yeonjun lowers his pussy onto Taehyun's mouth and fucking mewls, hands flying up for the headboard and grinding down immediately. Taehyun, sweet, gorgeous Taehyun, opens his mouth for Yeonjun and in moments Yeonjun is rutting, fucking himself on Taehyun’s eager tongue entirely without shame. 

Taehyun's eyelashes flutter shut as he lets himself be used, allows Yeonjun to fuck his face. This is admittedly only for Yeonjun’s pleasure but Taehyun seems to enjoy it, love it even, tongue curling up to taste whenever Yeonjun’s hips falter. The thought of Taehyun getting off on this just makes Yeonjun burn hotter.

A quick look back shows that Taehyun's little cock is hard as ever, but he looks so blissed out in his current position and Yeonjun knows that he would never even think about trying to get himself off right now. Yeonjun feels himself get wetter, practically gushing against Taehyun’s mouth as he processes that this is turning Taehyun on, being laid out and mounted and used like a doll. 

One hand leaves the headboard to thread his fingers in Taehyun’s hair pulling up, up, up, putting his neck at a visibly awkward angle but it feels like heaven to Yeonjun. He moans openly for the first time as he selfishly ruts his tiny little pussy against Taehyun's mouth. His eyelashes flutter open and he searches Yeonjun’s eyes, and there's a hint of a smile on his face, only visible by the raised curve of his cheekbone.

Yeonjun's plan of being rough and slightly dominant backfires a bit, becoming a slave to pleasure as he works himself against Taehyun's mouth. He pants, mouth open, and grinds down harder, pussy leaking and hot against Taehyun's mouth like a brand.

Yeonjun is aiming for a quick and dirty orgasm, wants to come hard and fast since Taehyun is being so sweet about it but Taehyun--Taehyun whines into Yeonjun’s cunt, pressing his fingertips into Yeonjun’s thighs and licks slower until, quite suddenly, he stops. Taehyun presses flat along his clit and holds there, heavy and steady. Yeonjun holds himself steady too, and with every passing moment, his heartbeat pounds harder between his legs. 

“Taehyun, Taehyunnie, please don't do this baby, come on,” Yeonjun pleads, voice going thin as he feels the last bit of control he had slip away. 

Mouth occupied, Taehyun quirks an eyebrow at Yeonjun as if to say ‘what do you want?’

Yeonjun whimpers, widens his legs. “Please eat me out Taehyun, I need you to--”

Taehyun's responding smile is breathtaking, and the sound Yeonjun makes when Taehyun gets his mouth on him would be humiliating were he not so wound up. He breathes in when Taehyun sucks his clit between his lips, breathes out when his fingers move up to his waist to pull him down in small increments. He’s so gentle, teasing, the opposite of how Yeonjun had been to himself, and the soft massage feels so good it makes Yeonjun's body spasm and his skin feel too small.

His thighs press firm to Taehyun's skull, and he’s so wet he’s soaking his chin. Taehyun gradually begins to suck harder, holding his tongue on the underside as he fucks his face into Yeonjun's cunt.

Taehyun takes a moment to breathe but that moment of separation is already too much for Yeonjun to bear. Desperate, he reaches behind him, fingertips pushing up on Taehyun’s chin and guiding his mouth back to his pussy. 

All Taehyun has to do is tilt his head a little until he can press the tip of his tongue inside of Yeonjun, feels the stretch when he presses up too hard too fast and makes Yeonjun buck his hips up. Yeonjun's nipples tighten so fast that it makes him gasp.

Yeonjun arches, hand flying down to grip Taehyun’s head, trying to pull him closer, push him away. Taehyun runs a finger over Yeonjun’s asshole, a dry press of fingers that has him rocking down hard enough to make Taehyun groan.

Taehyun pulls on Yeonjun’s lips gently with his own, sucking harder when he cries out. Yeonjun’s hands toy with his chest, rolling his nipples roughly between thumb and middle finger. Taehyun must like the way it looks because he moans into Yeonjun, licks his way back up to his clit, wraps his lips around it and suckles.

Yeonjun can feel and see the muscles in his thighs starting to tremble, hips rolling more frantically against Taehyun’s face. He’s messy and sloppy and he knows Taehyun’s jaw must ache, even if he doesn’t let on. He whines at the thought of Taehyun suffering for him, hands coming down to cover Taehyun’s on his waist.

"God," Yeonjun gasps, and even to himself it sounds like the sound has been punched out of him, "Fuck, Taehyunnie, fingers, please--"

He doesn't wait for Yeonjun to give him room, just curves his arm under his ass to get his fingers in Yeonjun’s cunt. The muscles in his pussy flutter around Taehyun’s calloused fingertips, and he whimpers helplessly, crooks his fingers just right to get him off. Yeonjun cries, thighs clenching tight around Taehyun’s head, and gets a fist in Taehyun’s hair to hold him in place, so wet that he can hear the slick sounds of his pussy between his own moans.

Taehyun scrapes a tooth lightly across the hood of Baekyun’s clit like he knows he likes and every muscle in his body goes rigid for a second while he gasps desperately for air, tiny body tightening like a bowstring before he comes on Taehyun’s pretty, pretty mouth and his slender fingers. Yeonjun physically sags, chest touching the headboard, but Taehyun doesn’t stop, even if his licks become longer and slower.

When Yeonjun regains feeling in his body, he tries to lift his leg high to flop down next to Taehyun on the bed, but he fails. Taehyun has to help him, pulling him down enough so Yeonjun can check out the damage. He can hear how hard Taehyun is breathing, chest rising and falling deeply. He’s wet from his cheekbones to his throat from where Yeonjun rubbed his pussy on him, skin pinkened and glistening wet. Yeonjun, feeling a bit guilty, goes to try to wipe his face clean, but Taehyun just licks his lips and smiles at him.

Yeonjun leans over to lick at Taehyun’s face, his mouth, hand clenching against his throat to hold him still while he mouths at Taehyun’s jaw. “God, Taehyun,” he whimpers, “I really fucked you up didn’t I?”

“A little,” Taehyun admits, voice raspy, and the sound is like heaven to Yeonjun’s ears and his cunt, already throbbing and anticipating more.

**Author's Note:**

> ☂️


End file.
